Depression Reins
by TodaysProverbIsV2
Summary: Inazuma Eleven AU where Endou Mamoru has depression. Among other things.
1. The Raimon Junior High Soccer Club

**Inazuma Eleven AU where Endou Mamoru has depression... Among other things.**

* * *

**Depression reins **

Chapter 1:

The Raimon Junior high soccer club

A brown-haired boy was walking at a slightly leisurely pace, a bright orange headband in his hair drew eyes to him. Ignoring all stares- or maybe not even noticing them at all- he kept up the pace, slowly going faster until he was jogging lightly. He stopped abruptly, at a small wreckage of a building. The sign read, "SOCCER CLUB," in abnormally horrible handwriting. Taking a deep breath, the brown haired boy- otherwise known as, "Endou Mamoru," opened the door.

"Ah- it's captain." A boy with pink hair, (Someoka Ryuugo,) acknowledged, glancing up from the game of cards he was playing with an orange afro-haired boy. (Shishido Sakichi,) sounds from a short male who was in the corner playing video games (Kurimatsu Teppei,) a bandage for who knows why adoring his face. More sounds yet from a larger male in the corner, munching on chips. (Kabeyama Heigorou.) Tires lay scattered on the ground near the third (Handa Shinichi,) and the sixth (Shourinji Ayumu,) members were sitting, eyes casting lazily over some magazine.

"…Do you guys want to go out and practice?" Endou asked, fiddling with the ball in his hands.

"Can we even practice with only seven members?" Someoka commented, placing a card down on the table he was sitting at.

"Well, in my Grandpa's notebook…" Endou whispered, far too quiet for any of them to hear, only to sigh and then walk out, visibly disappointed. "…"

The members of the soccer club sat in silence as soon as the door to the club room shut. Glancing at each other, Someoka said what they were all thinking. "We should be helping him with his depression and stuff but…"

"We can't play soccer with only seven players…" Kurimatsu sighed.

"I've heard that this club might get shut down, to top it all off…" Handa frowned, dispite the words coming out of his mouth true. The club members sighed.

With his head hanging low, just like his feelings, Endou began to walk to the field to see other sports practicing, not like it would make it any better, but it was worth a shot.

A black haired girl with a barrette pushing her bangs back, (Kino Aki,) glance was caught up in Endou. "Endou-kun!" She quickened her pace to catch up to the slouched boy.

"Aki?" He tilted his head.

"Are the others refusing to practice again?" Her eyebrows were narrowed, and she looked just about ready to give those "others," a piece of her mind. "Should I go talk to them?"

"…Nah." Briefly glancing up at the sky, Endou shrugged. "It's not good to force them to practice." Nonetheless, a sigh escaped from the boy's cinnamon colored lips.

Aki paused, trying to find a piece of the puzzle that would cheer Endou up. "Ah, I know! How about we go to the place you're always talking about, the tower!"

"…!" It seemed as if he needed to take a minute to process, and then he suddenly smiled, and nodded. "Mm. Let's go!"

Aki's eyes turned soft at his smile, seeing someone who hated life so much smile was just- _beautiful _ her liking for the boy not helping the situation at hand.

As they got closer and closer to the destination, Endou suddenly paused. "What time is it?" He whispered.

"Hmm, let me check…" Aki unzipped her bag and started rummaging through her bag, only to pull out her cell phone, unzip it and…

**!CRASH!**


	2. The Striker of Flame

**Chapter 2:**

The striker of Flame

"Ah!" Aki shrieked, falling backwards, the contents of her bag flying, school work, a binder or two, pencil case, and a small picture of Endou. "I'm really, really sorry!" She apologized, hastily cleaning up her things.

"Aw, it's the cute manager and the pathetic captain of the Raimon Junior High soccer club!" The thug cooed.

"Hah, the club who can't even scrounge up eleven members," His buddy laughed, in a patronizing way that chilled both Aki and Endou to the bone.

"At least they have a cute girl to back them up!" The two cackled.

Aki glanced at Endou, who was shivering horribly. Realization suddenly dawned on her that he was on the bridge of a panic attack. She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the two grown males laughing at a couple of middle school kids. "Ssh, it's okay."

Shivering, he accepted on the hug, the ball he was holding dropping from his hands lifelessly. His breathing was still unsteady, but it was calming down.

"Hey!" The taller one shouted- not even caring about what he could be starting- "Yeah, you boy!" His leg reached out to the ball Endou had dropped- and for just a moment, time had stopped. Sliding faster than the wind, the ball slammed into Endou- knocking him down. A boy's (who was merely walking by) eyebrows shot up high on his forehead.

"Endou-kun!" Aki shouted, rushing to his side. Glaring upwards at the two men, she took a deep breath. "You-!"

"Hey!" The boy shouted, in middle school much like Endou and Aki. As he ran towards the scene, his orange hoodie flew off, revealing platinum blond hair- spiked up in several places, and dark brown eyes- almost black. (Gouenji Shuuya.) "What do you think you're doing?"

"Heh, scram, why won'tcha?" The shorter (and fatter) thug taunted.

"…" Gouenji walked over to where Aki was sitting, Endou curled up, with his head on her lap. "Are you okay?"

Endou's eyes were dripping with tears. A hesitant breath shot out of his mouth- but no response.

Gouenji's foot trapped the ball sitting innocently next to Endou. He kicked it up- at first it seemed as if he was _only_ kicking it up, but then following this action was him jumping up high after it.

"What on Earth…?!" The two thugs shouted in unison. Endou sat up slowly. Aki went wide eyed in amazement.

As if someone had struck a match, as soon as Gouenji's foot had caught the ball in mid-air, it caught flame. Spinning for more fire power- in an extremely literal sense- and the flaming ball was suddenly sent flying into the taller thug's face.

**"Fire Tornadoooooo!"**

"…!" Mouth open like a goldfish, the one who somewhat- oh so graciously didn't get a flaming soccer ball to the face begun to run off, dragging his partner under the arms, "We'll retreat for now!"

Gouenji went down on one knee to reach Endou's height. "Are you okay?" His coal black eyes met Endou's chocolate brown ones as Gouenji extended his arm out for Endou to grasp.

"...Yeah. T-thanks…" Using Gouenji's hand to help him up, Endou was standing like before. Whispering quietly, yet loudly enough for Gouenji to hear, "That was a, uh, great shot… So, I was wondering if you'd want to… uh…" He fiddled with his fingers.

Aki sighed, and injected herself into the conversation like a needle into skin. "I think he wants to ask if you'd like to play soccer with him."

Gouenji raised an eyebrow, as if asking, 'Why isn't he saying it?' he seemed curious, but too aware of Endou's feelings to ask something as rude as that. "No thanks, I-" he paused, an eternity all in one breath. "I- quit soccer."

"…Oh."

Hours later, at Endou's house…

"Here's dinner, sweetheart." Endou's mother, (Endou Atsuko,) said, placing a plate with salmon, rice, and edamame on the table. "Did you remember to take your pills?"

"…!" Endou hopped out of his seat, running upstairs to grab the said pills.

Atsuko sighed, with a slight smile. She turned her head towards a picture on the mantle in the living room. In the picture was a man who looked very much like Endou, or rather, a person that Endou looked very much like, brown eyes, brown hair, and a strange fringe that came from the top of the head over the forehead, (Endou Daisuke.) They both even sported the same headband!

"He's just like you…" Atsuko said, quietly, her words drowned out by Endou hurrying down the stairs, obviously hungry.

"Thanks for reminding me…" He whispered, reaching for his juice and swallowing his pills.

"Well, maybe just a little different…"

Endou turned to his mother, silently curious. "H-huh?"

"Nothing, dear."


	3. A Match Request from Teikoku!

Chapter 3: A match Request from the Infamous Teikoku academy!

"…" Endou scratched his head, stretched, and then grabbed his headband. "Here goes another day…"

"Morning, Mamoru! Breakfast is ready." His mother said. She was indeed right, toast, eggs and a glass had been set out for him.

"…Thanks." He sat down, wordless except for the sound of chewing.

"Oh, here are your pills." Atsuko handed them to Endou, the ramekin the pills were held in shining in the morning light.

Endou took the pills, suddenly pausing. "Mom, yesterday…"

"What is it?" Atsuko asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"No, don't mind. It's nothing." He fiddled with his food, eating fast despite his low mood.

"Okay…"

Endou sat at his desk, staring down, lost in thought. Aki was glancing back at him, trying to psychically tell him that the teacher was talking…

"Today I have something important to tell you all. We have a new transfer student. His name is Gouenji Shuuya. He came from Kidokawa Seishuu." The teacher gestured to the boy standing next to him.

Practically ignoring the teacher, Gouenji's eyes drifted to each and every member in the classroom; only to pause…

"Ah." A shocked breath forced its way out of Endou's mouth as the two boys shared a glance.

Noticing this, the teacher spoke once more. "Do you two know each other?"

"Uh," Endou stuttered, "N-not really…"

As soon as class had ended and only a few students remained in the classroom, talking with friends or hurrying to finish copying something on the board, as Endou and Aki walked up to Gouenji's seat.

Glancing upward, Gouenji waited for a greeting.

"S-so… You're from Kidokawa… T-that must be why your kick is so good," Endou's hand trailed to the back of his neck, scratching for no real reason.

"…"

"I-I thought I would ask again if you'd like to-" the words spilled out of Endou's mouth like a waterfall.

"I quit soccer. For good." Gouenji cut him off; recognizing his intent.

A quiet, almost unheard reply. "Why…?"

"Captain!" Honda ran up to where the three talked. "The principal wants to talk to you! I-I think it might be about disbanding the club!"

"What? I don't think they would suddenly do that, Honda." Endou said, hand straying to his hip, a certain part of his personality that stayed away unless it had to do with the soccer club's future.

"I don't know, Endou-kun. I've heard these rumors too." Aki clutched her hands into the 'worried princess pose'.

"I'll go talk him and change his mind then!" A rare smile spread over his face. After all, the principal _had _been the one to say yes to the soccer club in the first place! "Although I still don't think that's what he wants." Endou scurried off.

"…What else could it be?" Honda asked Aki.

"Who knows?" She trailed off, staring at the door.

Swallowing his saliva nervously, Endou opened his mouth. "So, uh w-why did you want to talk to me?"

"All though this is a bit sudden, we will have a practice match in a week's time."

"Oh, so it's a match…" Endou sighed, relived, without any realization. "Wait a deep breath. "WE GET TO HAVE A MATCH?!"

"The opponent… Is Teikoku Academy."

"Teikoku?! The infamous Teikoku Academy?! The team that's dominated the Football Frontier for 40 years?!" Endou's eyes and mouth all were the same shape- 'o'.

"That's right." The advisor said, voice sounding like he was totally ready to go on break.

"Isn't that great?" The principal replied, happily.

"But why does Japan's number one want to play against us?" Endou asked, voice revealing nervousness. "I'm happy we get to play against the strongest team… But, we only have seven members."

A cold voice cut off whatever anyone would say. "If you don't have enough people, why not just gather enough before the match?" A stunningly beautiful girl turned round, unseen by anyone else before she had spoken- and this girl resumed speaking, with an almost teasing air. "If you don't have enough members, or you lose the match, I'll disband your club."

"Y-you can't just do that!"

"This is the decision of the whole school. After all, we don't plan to waste our budget on a weak team." She smiled.

"Why you…!"

"Endou-kun!" The principal cut in, angrily. "The chief director has left the school operations up to lady Natsumi."

The girl, with her reddish hair, pink school skirt and a pink ribbon standing out on her white blouse, nodded. (Raimon Natsumi)

"Her words are the same as the school director's."

Endou frowned, eyebrows narrowing and his face turning red.

"You didn't-" Someoka began. "Say we're-" Handa filled in the middle. "Going to play the match, did you?!" Kurimatsu finished, shocked.

Endou sounded and looked angry. "Of course we're going to play! We're gonna have a full club room by the next week!"

"The opponent is Teikoku you know…" Someone commented. Endou let his shoulders slump. "Definitely impossible." Another voice rang. More slumps. "We're only going to get beaten up." Endou was leaning fully down now. "We're going to get disbanded." Kabeyama (?) said. Endou frowned. "Guess it's time to say goodbye to this clubroom." Endou flipped his head up.

"You guys! If you love soccer, make the impossible possible!" His small hands had curled into fists. "Don't ever give up without even trying! We aren't gonna give up so easily!" He seemed ready to go through any trails to get those eleven members.

Endou Mamoru ran around the school, carrying a sign that read (in HORRIBLE handwriting…) "JOIN THE SOCCER CLUB TO DEFEAT TEIKOKU ACADEMY!" Yelling enthusiastically, "Come join the soccer club!" earned replies like…

"The soccer club is still around?"

"You guys are so uncool!"

"Let go of me!"

"The soccer club, huh?" A blue haired boy, clad in a track uniform (Kazemaru Ichirouta) asked as Endou walked up to him; the sign high above both their heads.

"Yeah, Kazemaru, you said you wanted to go against pros, right? You should join the soccer club! Come there after school! Ah, but I'll be at the steel tower… Just go there instead!"

"Ah, Endou!" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow. "When I said 'pros' I meant in athletics…"

"The soccer club?" A glasses clad boy replied. (Megane Kakeru) "There's no way I'd join. Well, maybe if I was the last one to join. 'Megane Kakeru saves soccer club': sounds nice." He walked away, laughing slightly. Endou sighed.

As this happened, a boy with a cat-eared striped hat walked by, looking curious. (Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke).

"I'm from the newspaper club!" A blue haired girl with large red-framed glasses (Otonashi Haruna) began. "Regarding the Teikoku match, do you have any comments?" She pressed, a pen hovering over a notebook she clutched tightly in her hands.

"Comments…? Oh, I know!" Endou grinned.

"Yes, what is it?!" Haruna asked, obviously excited.

"Can you advertise this recruitment?" He pointed to the sign. Haruna's glasses tipped to the end of her nose, as she nearly fell over.

"Soccer is a sport for the weak!" A large sumo man declared, ignoring Endou's request. "Real men do sumo!" He kicked Endou out- literally.

Nonetheless, the 'unstoppable as soon as he got this far bi-polar captain' hopped up, resuming trying to gain enough members, not even noticing a few of the soccer club members looking.

"Are you okay with this?!" Aki asked, hands firmly on her hips. "Leaving your captain to do all the work for the soccer club? The soccer club you all joined because you love soccer. What does the soccer club mean to all of you guys!?"

"M-manager…" the three began.

"Yes, yes do you all understand?" She asked happily, clasping her hands together.

"You sounded like Captain." Kurimatsu stated.

"I think so too." Shishido added.

"His influence wore off on you." Kabeyama finished.

As the captain ran towards the tower, his recruiting high finally wearing off, he slowed his pace as he saw someone standing there, staring of into the sunlight. "Gouenji?" Hearing the brown haired boy talk, Gouenji began to walk away. "Isn't this place nice? I've liked it here ever since I was a little kid!"

"…" No change in facial expression.

"Hey, have you heard about our practice match against Teikoku?"

Gouenji's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, but still, no response.

Endou's eyes fluttered as he brought the ball closer to his face. "But… We still don't have enough members. I've been trying to recruit more people, but no one wants to join." The realization and depression of this situation was hitting Endou. "W-would you reconsider joining?"

Gouenji turned, his body facing the sun.

"Why? Why'd you stop playing? I-If- i-it's okay with you… Could you tell me about it? I mean, you're an amazing striker… When I first saw your shoot, I shivered all over! I know you have your reasons, but- it's not because you hate soccer, right? If you didn't like soccer, it'd be impossible to pull off a kick like that!"

Finally Gouenji turned around, "You… Like to talk a lot, huh."

"I-I want to play soccer with you! If we team up, we could be the best team ever!"

"Don't talk to me again." Gouenji hopped over the fence with ease.

Endou's eyebrows hopped up, he leaned over the fence at Gouenji's receding back. "Then why'd you kick that ball yesterday?!"

"You're really annoying."

Face set in a way that could only be a pout, Endou turned around, stating, "Alright! Let's get this started!" He was staring at a pile of several tires.

A book sat on the bench along with Endou's bag. A loud **thud **resounding around threw Endou back. He landed painfully on the ground, a tire secured to his back. Covered in wounds, he still kept going as he struggled to stand. "Damn it…" He walked forward, taking the tire in his hands and swinging it as hard as he could. He braced himself, ready to stop it…

Only to be blown away. He stood up. He kept going. Pushing the tire back and kept on being blown back again and again. The sky was growing dimmer and dimmer. The tire was flying towards Endou, he stared it straight in the face and… He held it back, a yellow pulsating energy flowing from him. "I… did… it!" Then he was blown back, somehow falling on his face.

"That's some messy special training." Kazemaru remarked, standing above Endou.

Endou glanced upward. "Kazemaru?"

"You sure do some weird training…" The blue-haired boy grinned.

"Oh, it's from that." Endou gestured to the book next to several empty bottles of water and Endou's bag.

Scribbled inside were notes about super-awesome techniques. "Wow, this handwriting is worse than yours, I can read that, but this? Can you even read this?"

"Yeah, I can read it." Endou nodded. "The technique to stop a shoot is inside."

"Wow…"

"My grandpa wrote it." Endou put his hands on his hips proudly.

"Your grandfather?"

"Yeah. He passed away before I was born. He was Raimon's soccer club coach a long time ago. He wrote this book on special training back then." Staring up at the large tower and stars; Endou smiled, despite his next words. "Teikoku's speed and power are far above the average team. To stop their shoots, I think I'll have to completely master Grandpa's special techniques." He glanced down at the notebook in his hands.

"You're serious about defeating Teikoku, huh." Kazemaru sighed, but with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Endou gave a swift nod. Kazemaru out stretched his hand. "H-huh?"

"I'll join you and that spirit of yours."

A huge grin over took Endou's face as he took Kazemaru's hand, shaking it lightly. "Thank you, Kazemaru!"

Turning around, whilst not letting go of Endou's hand, Kazemaru announced; "I'm joining. What about you guys?" Several faces and bodies which were hidden behind trees and bushes appeared.

"Hello." Kabeyama greeted from behind a tree.

"Everyone-" Endou hurried over, only to fall and trip on his face, Kazemaru shoving his face into his hands.

"Captain!" Kurimatsu and Kabeyama ran over to the fallen boy. "Are you all right?"

The eight members of the soccer club stood in a circle, all facing Endou. "You're going to fall apart at this rate, you know." Someoka remarked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Endou shrugged it off, the grin not going away.

"They were watching you even before I came." Kazemaru stood next to the somewhat confused captain.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Watching you trying recruit members like that…" Handa trailed off.

Someoka's cheeks had flushed pink. "We felt sort of…"

"And that special training of yours… How do I say it?" Kurimatsu's eyes were watering. "It makes my heart fired up!"

"Captain, let me go through the special training too!" Shishido leaned in.

Chimes of; "me too!" reined through the circle. Cheeks flushed and tears on the brink, Endou cried happily: "O-of course! You're more than welcome to!" He took a deep breath, letting out a squeal (?) and pumping his fist in the air. "I'm really happy!" Then all at once, without warning, everyone shouted.

"Let's do it!"

Attaching tires to themselves the team struggled to run and jump above even more tires, rolling toward them at high speed. Stumbling as soccer balls were kicked back and forth with a much force possible. Endou had more of the golden light as he grasped the flying tires with his hands. Testing speed with harsh training… Getting hit in the face with tires… Enthusiastically, the team's hearts shouted as one… "Let's do it!"

A week later…

"Guys, let me introduce someone to you." Throwing a hand out to the person wearing a cat-eared hat with stripes and orange hair, the captain declared; "He's joining the team today at last minute. His name is Matsuno Kuusuke."

"You can just call me Max." He stated with a small grin. "When I saw you I thought joining this club might relieve me of my boredom."

"Boredom?" Someoka asked, clearly displeased. "This isn't for playing around you know…"

"Don't worry! I've never played soccer before, but I'm handier than I look."

"That's how it is!" Endou stated happily.

"But with him, we still only have nine members…" Handa frowned.

"Ten." A voice whispered.

"Ngh!" Handa jumped. Turning to look at the purple haired boy, whose eyes were out of view. (Kageno Jin). "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

"Kageno joined the club too." Endou gestured to Jin.

"It's fine. I joined because I want to have a more visible existence." A dark shadow lurked over his head.

Outside, the ground began to shake. "It looks like they've arrived." The principal said to Natsumi.

One glance out the club window was all it took to tell. Teikoku had indeed arrived.

Hey everyone! Today's proverb is:

"Don't give up without even trying!"

That's all!

/authors note/ I thought you all might want longer chapters so I spend a long time writing and rewriting this! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
